crossfirefpsfandomcom-20200223-history
The Fates
The Fates/'Venus (AKA Judge/Magistrate/Order) '''is the first VVIP character set featured in CrossFire. They are composed of three female characters. One for Global Risk, one for Black List and the other one is special can be equipped in Mutation Mode and Zombie Mode. Availability: * '''CF China: '''Fates * '''CF Vietnam': Venus * CF Russia: Harpy VVIP Features *'Furious Kick': Only for BL and GR character (press E'). *'Shadow Blade: For all characters, not available for Ghost Mode (at the Ghost) , Ghost Vs. Mutant and Knife Match (press 2). *'Special Character': Available in AI Mode and Mutation Mode. Retains all bonus perks not excluding her. *'Increases the movement speed' in AI Mode. *'200% EXP' points bonus for the owner. *'30% EXP' bonus for everybody in the same room. *'20% GPs' bonus for everybody in the same room. Trivia: * Technically, the three of them are named as "The Fates" and these are their individual aliases: Order ''(Global Risk), ''Judge (Black List) and Magistrate (Special). Also, these are their real names: From the Global Risk is 'Lacey "Alloter" Weaver '(The Order of Fate), ''and Black List and Special is '''Catrin "Reaper" Weaver '(The Judge of Fate). * The Fates is derived from the Greek mythological beings, called as "The Sisters of Fate", which are composed of three sisters empowered with Time, Space and Infinity. * The Fates have their own voice sound in Snd2 folder instead of sharing with normal Woman voices. This mean she will be the first character to have exclusive voices in all servers. * Based on their form, the Black List version of this character is the first character to feature a teenager form and voice. * The Furious Kick, while sounding intimidate, is actually useless against armored opponents as it takes 3 hits to kill one except a Headshot kick. Treat this skill as a last resort to finish off your oponent when engaging in closed quarter combat, and only after you've landed a few hits first. * While killing with Shadow Blades counts as Melee kills in normal modes, the kill icon at bottom of the screen still shows a normal weapon kill icon. This is likely an oversight. * In HMX and MKM, mutants killed by Shadow Blades will still respawn, despite that the Shadow Blade is technically a melee weapon. This was probably done to balance gameplay. * In ZM, Shadow Blade won't be replenished when using ammo station - once 7 are used, players will not get any more until they die and respawn. * Performing the kick E results in a very fast quick switch when used with Sniper Rifles. This makes The Fates very dangerous in Sniper Only games, as experienced players are able to fire a second shot almost immediately after the last one. The only downside of using this method is players are unable to move until the kick is finished. ** This has been patched a while ago in CF China and carried over to CF Vietnam (and other servers in the future). Now, the kick can't be performed upon respawning and after shooting weapon (Its icon will be greyed out for 1 second) * Furious Kick shares the "Defuse C4" button rather than fixed "E" key, so players playing on arrow keys can still perform the kick by pressing their mapped Defuse C4 button. * Oddly enough, The Fates are the cheapest VVIP item in Crossfire Vietnam as she only costs 1269 vcoin (and 1142 vcoin with 10% discount), despite offering the normal 230% EXP boost, higher than Thompson Infernal Dragon, Kukri Beast, M4A1 Jewelry and Desert Eagle Born Beast. This could be due to the fact that she is a character with hard-to-use skills, thus doesn't appear as appealing as VVIP weapons. ** Another reason could be because The Fates can only be obtained ONCE, so there is no point in overpricing her as VTC can't get more money from rich players who only buy her once and carry on. Thus, it's a better idea to set a cheaper price so more players can buy it. Videos ** Category:CrossFire Category:Characters Category:VVIP